Every Time You Go
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Stuck at home with an ankle injury, AJ Lee spends a sleepless night missing her boyfriend, CM Punk. After all, two months apart is a long time. Or isn't it? Punklee oneshot.


**A/N: This is a Punklee song-fic more or less written for my buddies Ronnie, Latasha, Torrie, Edward, Niah, Jean, and Mel. They all still love Punklee with a passion, and even though my OTP and beautiful creation is Zigglee, I enjoy Punklee too. So here you go, y'all. I hope you enjoy. :) **

**Every Time You Go**

**I savor every minute that you're here.**

**That you're here with me.**

**Close my eyes and remember every breath.**

**Every memory.**

The bed felt unnaturally empty to AJ. She tossed and turned, trying so hard to get comfortable to go to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing and thought of nothing but blackness, her mind always came back to him.

She sighed and sat up, running her hand through her thick brown hair. It was pointless to stay laying there. There was no way she could sleep now that he had infiltrated her mind.

Swinging her legs out of bed, AJ stood up and paced around the bedroom. Everywhere she looked there were photos of them. On the dresser, on the nightstand, she even kept a picture of him under her pillow. None of them could quell the ache she felt inside though.

She left the room, hoping to escape his looming presence. But the living room and kitchen were no better. Everything reminded her of him. His favorite hoodie lying on the back of the couch, the stockpile of Pepsi in the fridge. Even the air was tinged with his cologne. AJ put her face in her hands, struggling to compose herself.

It hadn't even been a week since he'd left, and she was dying inside.

**Through all these sleepless nights alone.**

**I still feel you.**

**Across these miles away from home.**

**That I'll never get used to.**

After a moment, AJ straightened her shoulders and went into the kitchen. She warmed some milk to hopefully help her sleep and sipped on it while walking back to the living room. As she sat on the couch, she remembered how he had done the exact same thing for her on nights when she'd been sick. She could still feel the ghost of his hands as they caressed her face soothingly, smoothing her hair back off of her forehead. A lump formed in her throat, and she set the half-empty glass on the coffee table, no longer having the stomach for warm milk.

She curled up on the couch, pulling his hoodie down and slipping into it. It was way too big for her tiny body and the sleeves hung over her hands, but she felt comforted nonetheless. She stared at the brace on her foot with contempt, cursing the stupid ankle injury that had landed her home in the first place. If it wasn't for fucking Nikki Bella and her huge ass boobs, she wouldn't be in this situation.

Letting out a sigh, AJ rolled onto her side. She hadn't thought it would be this hard to be away from her beloved CM Punk, but the pain was growing more and more by the second. She conjured up his face in her mind, so familiar, and she fought to contain a sob. She needed him so badly.

**Every time you go, you take a part of me,**

**A part of me with you.**

**Every time you go.**

**I feel it in my soul.**

**Every, every.**

**Every time you go, I'm half what I used to be,**

**When you were in my arms.**

**Every time you go.**

**You take a part of me, a part of me with you.**

**Every time you go.**

It wasn't that Punk had wanted to leave her. Quite the opposite, actually. But he had no choice but to go. He was feuding with the Undertaker and he was getting a shot at The Streak at WrestleMania. Missing just one show could screw that all up. AJ knew how much he wanted this, and she didn't have the heart to be the one who took him away from his dreams. All she ever wanted for him was happiness.

Although she was seriously regretting letting him go now. All she could think about were his arms wrapped around her, the gentle touch of his lips against hers, his voice. She loved everything about him, from his tattoos to his smile to his lip ring. Absolutely everything.

And she wouldn't be able to see any of those things for another two months.

**I count the days until you're back again.**

**Back here by my side.**

**When we're apart it feels like something in me,**

**Something in me dies.**

Her cell phone went off suddenly, and she lunged for it, hoping that it was Punk. One glance at the name flashing across the screen made her body fill with butterflies, and she couldn't press the green button fast enough. "Hello?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Hi, Pikachu."

AJ's heart leaped, and she felt tears cascade down her cheeks. It had been so long since she had last heard that beautiful voice.

**I hear your voice over the phone.**

**And God I miss you.**

**Still all these miles away from home.**

**That I'll never get used to.**

"Hey, don't cry," Punk said, his voice tender. "Baby, please don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry…" AJ stammered, struggling to control herself. "I j-just…I m-miss you s-so much…"

"I know baby, I miss you too," Punk replied. "But I promise you that I'll see you really soon, okay?"

"Okay," AJ sniffled, unable to say what was really on her mind. _When are you coming home? I need you now. Not in two months. I love you._

They talked about other things for about half an hour, and then they exchanged their goodbyes and hung up, with AJ still unable to tell him how much he meant to her. They were just in the beginning stages of their relationship, and she didn't want to scare him away by telling him that she loved him too early.

Immediately after the hung up the phone though, she regretted not letting him know. For all she knew, something could happen to him between now and when he was supposed to come home and he'd never know just how important he was to her.

**Every time you go, you take a part of me,**

**A part of me with you.**

**Every time you go.**

**I feel it in my soul.**

**Every, every.**

**Every time you go, I'm half what I used to be,**

**When you were in my arms.**

**Every time you go.**

**You take a part of me, a part of me with you.**

Working up the courage to do it, AJ reached for her phone again. Right at that moment, however, the doorbell rang.

**Oh I'm there with you in your heart.**

**No matter how far apart we are.**

**Go with me, everywhere you go.**

AJ got up, confused. She couldn't think of anyone who would show up at this time of night. She got a bat out of the hall closet as a precaution before approaching the door. She wasn't stupid, after all.

Gripping the bat tightly in one hand, she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

A second later, the same bat struck the hardwood floor and rolled away.

**Every time you go, you take a part of me.**

**A part of me with you.**

**Every time you go.**

**I feel it in my soul.**

AJ couldn't breathe. She stared at the sight before her in utter disbelief.

"Hey, Pikachu," Punk greeted her with a grin.

The sobs that AJ had been holding in for so long finally escaped, and she leaped into Punk's welcoming arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She clung to him, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the back of his head. He held her just as tightly, burying his face in her chocolate locks. "I missed that too," he whispered into her ear.

**Every time you go, you take a part of me,**

**A part of me with you.**

**Every time you go.**

**I feel it in my soul.**

**Every, every.**

**Every time you go, I'm half what I used to be,**

**When you were in my arms.**

**Every time you go.**

**You take a part of me, a part of me with you.**

**Every time you go.**

AJ inhaled his scent, unable to believe that he was actually here, that he was actually holding her just like she'd wanted him to. She pulled back a little to look in his eyes, tears still streaming down her face. "How…?" was all she could get out.

"Come on, did you honestly think I could stay away from you?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers with a smile.

AJ felt a surge of affection deep within her body, and even though her mouth opened, it wasn't her voice that she heard.

"I love you."

**Every, every.**

**Every time you go, I'm half what I used to be.**

**When you were in my arms.**

**Every time you go.**

**You take a part of me, a part of me with you.**

**END**


End file.
